The Light Path: Book One, Darkness Rising
Prologue Before earth, they say there was nothing but darkness. Nothing. But then the universe exploded into a realm of life and prospered, and many planets and life forms popped up across the galaxies. It was peaceful... Until a man discovered the Fruit of Darkness. He didn't know what it was, and started to bring them back and sell them. The people of his town ate them without second thought, and evil rose up. War between nations sprung up, and greed, cruelty, and destruction where introduced. Then the good saw this threat to peace, and with no choice, immediately used a blitzkrieg to wipe out the evil and cruel, and set up barriers between the fruit, which they named the Fruit of Darkness, and the world was at peace... Until a gap was secretly discovered in the barrier, and smugglers took to it to make money. It became the most bought "drug" on the market. Then, a man named Patrick ate too many, and he went into the gap, and lived in the area. He killed any smugglers in the area he came across. Then, a nation tested the first atom bomb near the barrier, and Patrick, corrupted, ate one of the radioactive Fruit of Darkness, and became what they call, "The Nightmare"... He is Tantibus. Chapter One: Nightmares Rising "Yes!!!! Finally!" I ran out of the college. Ever since Herobrine was gone, I had been taking classes so I could catch up with school. "Now I gotta head to the range..." I grabbed my bow from my home, then headed to the range when I heard a crash from the north, then a scream. Instinctively I ran toward the scream and saw a dragon-like thing come straight at ME. You walked into this, your fault something said in the back of my mind. Then the thing dived at me and narrowly missed me. I jumped on it, and well, me being me, I had my sword in my backpack. I pulled it out and just as I did, the head reared up, and flung me off. "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I hit a store roof and came crashing in. "Uhhhhh, look out..." I said to no one in particular. Then everyone ran toward the emergency bunkers. Then the dragon like thing morphed into an Egyptian looking thing with four arms and picked up some stone pillars. "Oh crap." I said as one of the pillars came crashing toward the store. I dove out the back door. One thought plagued my mind. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I felt it. A dark aura following me... He's the hunter, I'm the prey. Then I hurled a single fireball... And it disappeared. I couldn't see it.... But I somehow knew it was there.... And I ran before a crater twice the size of a small meteor crashed right where I was. I set myself on fire and keep running. I dove into the closing doors of an emergency bunker and cooled off. Then the doors got a dent. And another. There's MORE???? Then the door burst open, and corrupted creepers burst into the room. I threw a wall of fire up and yelled, "GET OUT THE BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone ran away as corrupted mobs of all types raced in the bunker. Then I started to run. I felt the corrupted skeletons arrows whiz by, and I burst out into the open. I started to shoot them, and then the other archers started to help me. Soon all of the mobs were dead, but no one else saw the serpent/dragon/Egyptian thing. So it obviously escaped.... But how did so many corrupted mobs get in? I had a hunch, that, before this was over, I'd be sorry I asked... Chapter Two: Corrupted Path "Nothing here..." I mumbled as I observed the wreckage of the village below my feet. Well, not literally, but I was on a cliff overlooking the north village. I climbed down carefully as I used a rope I brought. Then, once down, I looked around. Then I heard the rush of footsteps behind me, and I flipped around and instantly had whatever in a leg lock. It was a human, but his skin was an unnatural black and his eyes the same. He's corrupted... I thought. So... That's the answer to the corrupted mobs. Whatever it is, it has mastered corruption or something. I didn't have a choice to bring him back. I couldn't, even if I tried. So, with no time to lose, I stabbed him. He howled so loud my ears started to ring. Then it all stopped and he died. Then I heard a rush of footsteps, and I was instantly engulfed in a wave of black(*cough* corrupted people *cough*). Soon enough, I couldn't breathe. So I took what little strength I had, I used my fire to blow up the one on top of me. The next thing that happened, I don't know. All I do know is that they set on fire and it spread among them. Very, very, very, fast. The howls became constant, and I got out of there. Quickly. Chapter 3: The Chasm The chasm wasn't covered up anymore, and the people guarding it were dead. Or zombies which I easily killed. But if the chasm is open, then the dragon/serpent/Egyptian thing must have a lot of force. I could see the faint light of the Nether below. Lava. Herobrines half destroyed palace. I jumped. I could feel myself (and hear) break the sound barrier, and I dived into the lava (I'm immune to fire) and swam to the netherrack. I reached it, then I grabbed my sword out. It glowed, as if it could feel the fire. I felt it, set it down, and grabbed my armor out of my fireproof bag. Suddenly, I heard a booming voice. "I see you..." Ok, that was WEIRD. I thought to myself when I heard a screech of a Ghast and a fireball coming for me. I simply absorbed the fire and shot it right back at it. It fell when a a second was heard, then a third, then a fourth, and 10 fireballs were headed for my face. "Please." I said sarcastically, and I absorbed the fire, and shot an arrow at each one and killed them. Category:Fanfictions Category:EpicNachos102's Fanfictions Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Stories